because we're her big brothers
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Karena kita adalah kakaknya." [next generation] [potter family fic] [pre hogwarts] [untuk #Siblingisasi]


**because we're her big brothers**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. typo(s). pre-hogwarts. 5!James. 3!Al. 1!Lils. next generation.

untuk _challenge_ siblingisasi.

* * *

"James, Al, Mummy dan Daddy berangkat dulu!"

Baik Ginny maupun Harry berlari terburu-buru menuju kamar James dan Al untuk memberi kecupan rutin sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Mum, apa kau setega itu?" Al menatap Ginny tak percaya setelah pipinya dihujani beberapa kecupan kilat.

"Kau meninggalkan kami sendirian di rumah, oke, kami tidak permasalahkan. Nanti Aunt Audrey akan datang seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang kau dan Dad meninggalkan kami lebih awal dengan Lily yang menangis meraung-raung seperti itu. Apa kau pikir kami bisa mendiamkannya?" James berkata seperti orang lagi nge _rap_. Al memutar bola matanya. Kakaknya memang cerewet.

"Kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cara mendiamkan Lily, James. Kalian kan kakaknya," ujar Harry sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di kening dan pipi James. James bertukar pandang stres dengan Al.

"Kami percaya pada kalian, James, Albus. Kalian lebih dewasa untuk anak seusia kalian. Kami tahu kalian pasti bisa mengurus Lily karena kalian adalah kakak-kakaknya," Harry tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Al pelan dan mengacak rambut berantakan James.

"Kami pergi dulu."

Tepat setelah Harry dan Ginny melangkah keluar dari pintu utama kediaman mungil mereka di Godric's Hollow, James berteriak frustasi setelah melunturkan senyum palsunya. Al terduduk lemas dan memandang Lily yang masih menangis meraung-raung di boks bayi.

" 'Kalian lebih dewasa dari anak seusia kalian', 'kalian adalah kakak terbaik untuknya', persetan lah!" umpat James, membuat Al menoleh.

"Kalau kau mengumpat seperti itu, mulutmu akan diberi sambal sama Mum," kata Al.

"Mum tidak mendengarnya dan kalau kau coba mengadukanku, kau tahu apa akibatnya, Al," James mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menutup kupingnya mendengar jeritan keras Lily.

"Jangan coba-coba mengancamku di situasi seperti ini," Al berujar dingin dan melangkah menuju boks bayi tempat Lily masih menggunakan segenap tenaganya untuk membuat telinga Al berdenging sakit.

"Bagaimana cara mendiamkannya?" James tahu-tahu sudah dibelakang Al dan ikut melongok melihat Lily.

"Tidak tahu. Biasanya dia menjadi anak yang manis, kalem, dan penurut."

Al mencoba mengangkat Lily dengan hati-hati dari boks bayi untuk memindahkannya ke tempat tidurnya, dan nyaris terjatuh saat James dengan sigap mengambil Lily dari gendongannya. Mata cokelat James berkilat-kilat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" hardik James. "Kau bisa membuatnya terjatuh! Kau nyaris membahayakan keselamatannya! Kalau memang kau tidak kuat mengangkatnya, jangan sok bisa seperti itu!"

Al mendengus melihat sikap—sok—heroik kakak sulungnya. "Ya, ya, marahi saja aku terus. Kau sungguh menyebalkan."

"Berkacalah. Kau lebih menyebalkan."

Lily masih menangis di dekapan James, dan putra sulung keluarga Potter itu berusaha memutar otak untuk mendiamkan adik bungsunya.

"Apa dia lapar?" Al akhirnya bertanya. "Aku baru bangun saat Mum masuk tadi. Aku tak tahu apa dia sudah diberi susu atau belum."

"Sama. Aku akan membuatkannya susu terlebih dulu."

James menyerahkan Lily kepada Al yang langsung didekap Al dengan hati-hati.

"Kau," telunjuk James terarah pada hidung Al, "bergeserlah ke tengah tempat tidur. Paling tidak risiko untuk jatuh berkurang lima puluh persen. Hati-hati, _lilbro_."

"Tanpa kau beri tahu aku sudah tahu, Bodoh," kata Al setelah James berlari keluar ke dapur untuk membuatkan Lily susu.

"Tetap tenang, Al," Al menghela nafas seraya terus menimang dan mengayun Lily, "kata Mum, ketegangan dan hawa negatif yang dipancarkan seseorang bisa membuat tangisan bayi memburuk. Jadi tetap tenang, Al."

Al terus meracau untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mendesah lega lima menit kemudian saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka.

"Santai, James," Al menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat penampilan James yang super berantakan, "tarik nafas dulu. Kau terlihat seperti orang baru saja lari maraton keliling kompleks."

"Tak lucu, Al," James menggerutu sambil memanjat naik ke tempat tidur dan melihat Lily sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya walaupun tak sepenuhnya tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendiamkannya?" James bertanya penasaran bercampur tak percaya dan langsung mendengus melihat wajah bangga Al.

"Aku penimang ulung, tidak sepertimu," Al menjulurkan lidahnya kepada James dan meminumkan susu formula hangat kepada Lily dengan kelembutan mengejutkan.

"Tidak, tidak, James, santai, aku hanya bercanda," Al menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas untuk meninju bahu James main-main, "aku hanya menimang dan memberikannya dot untuk dihisap. Sambil menunggu susu yang kau buat. Juga sedikit membisiki kata-kata untuk menenangkannya dan …bernyanyi sebuah lagu pengantar tidur beberapa bait."

"Anak pintar," James mengacak rambut Al pelan dan memandang Lily yang tersenyum imut di sela kegiatannya menghisap susu dari botolnya.

"Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat jika diam dan kalem seperti ini."

"Iya."

"Padahal kita tadi kalang kabut nyaris depresi karena panik mencari cara untuk mendiamkannya."

"Ketakutan kita sama sekali tak terbukti ternyata."

"Ya. Tak beralasan sama sekali."

"Karena kita adalah kakaknya. Tak ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan jika itu menyangkut tentangnya."

"Ya. Kita adalah kakak yang akan melakukan apapun asalkan senyum itu terus melekat di wajahnya."

* * *

 _Sometimes, being a brother is better than being a superhero_

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

 _ **special thanks**_ **untuk kak rana yang sudah membuat** **tantangan siblingisasi ini.** **terima kasih sudah membuat aku lebih produktif! :***

 **terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. maaf jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan dan alur yang terlalu cepat. [em, dan mungkin karakter dari James dan Al disini terlalu dewasa? maafkan. saya dulu juga seperti mereka. jadi maaf saya tidak membuat mereka masih berbicara terpatah-patah, cadel, atau bagaimana.]  
**


End file.
